Ice Crystals in the Fog
by c.a.s.1404
Summary: Vivian is a rather insightful girl about to get the shock of her life when certain unwanted attention is paid her way and she’s forced to leave behind what secluded life she thought she had. summary is unclear. Story is bound to be better.!
1. Larger Than LIfe

_**Hey, c.a.s.1404 **_here!

....oh how it feels so good to say that again...._**im back!!!!!!**_

anyways if you didnt know already i will be rewriting all of my stories on here but this one is _**new!!!!! so enjoy!**_

_Larger Than Life-chapter one_

* * *

There was something about the fog, something out of the ordinary and more menacing then any word I could use to describe. What's worse is that the fog itself had a density all of its own, and its omniscient in a sense, and as overwhelming as the thought of death itself.

There was a connection, I knew. The fog and death…the connection being alien to me as of yet, but I knew. I just knew to the core of my being that there was something, no matter how bone chilling or horrifying that something was. I knew.

Staring out of my livingroom window into the never-ending fog that dominated the expanse of land in the early hours of the morning, a sense of enigmatic panic coiled my guts into an uncomfortable knot, one that always let me know when I had hit something dead on. I felt at the moment overwhelmed and insignificant.

Often had I had moments in my life where I just dwelled upon something like life or in this case the fog, and when I made conclusions I always felt part of something larger than life, something more than what minds could wrap around, something hidden to the likes of me. Me who was young and without the mind of the wise and knowledgeable. A child by definition. An intolerable child at that.

Casting my gaze about in the scene before me, I couldn't explain my reckoning, but I knew now in some part of my mind, that the fog linked with death, and like every mystery on this pitiful earth, I recalled the unknown.

A lot of things go unexplained in the dark, but it wasn't dark as of yet in this time of day, but looking out into the fog I could tell, things happen in daylight also.

Alas my thoughts were contorted into unrecognizable, incomprehensible patterns.

When, and if ever life was simple, the simplicity evaded me.

What wonders life provided, I thought to myself nonchalantly as I adverted my gaze to follow the slow trekking of a raindrop down the glass of the window overlooking the front lawn. It was a wonder all in its own that I could be looking at a drop of water that may had been all over the world and in every body of water and perhaps had been around since the dinosaurs, right there on my window, gravity pushing the droplet down towards the earths crust where it can be washed away or soaked up to be one of the essential elements needed for life. The mere possibility of what the droplets life cycle may have covered was spectacular all on its own, but how spectacular would it be to _know_ the whole life cycle.

The raindrop had long since left the cool glass when I returned my gaze once again to the dense fog that looked just as menacing, if not more so than earlier.

There was something different through about it this time that I couldn't put my finger on and that had the hair on the back of my neck and along my arms standing up on end as gooseflesh marched across my skin. But I didn't know what it was.

Just suddenly I didn't want to look out into the fog anymore. I didn't want to see what was out there. I just wanted to get out of the window and be happy in my ignorance, and for once, my curiosity complied with me, and without the slightest hesitation I was off of the window seat and making my way out of the living room, chilled to the bone in response to something I probably didn't want to know about.

I did hesitate just once. The urge to take just one more look burning into all of my senses, making it almost impossible to think. It was tempting, just like putting meat in front of a starving tiger. I simply couldn't help myself.

Who was I to deny what my body demanded? I turned, just like all of the heroines would in any bad horror movie where the bad guy is standing right behind the main character ready for the kill and you know it even if the actor is unawares.

Nothing. It was just the fog out there. No monster. No rabid bear. Nothing.

What I felt was an entirely different story through. Even through I couldn't see anything, I felt like I was being watched and surely if I felt as such, I couldn't be too far off.

Glancing once more off into the distance, I hurriedly scurried out from the room determined not to further fuel my paranoia and encourage my imagination, but still the feeling of being watched remained. I would soon regret giving into that last temptation.

* * *

i have copyright! ©

_**so what did you think? should i continue or ditch it? constructive criticism is welcome......and plot is soon to follow...this was just a very dim introduction......**_

**_reviews????_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! sorry but this is NOT an Up date...sorry but this is important and it involves all of you that read anyone of my stories.**_

**_i have just put a poll on my profile to help me decide what story i should work on first, as in what story i should complete first. Note that after i finish that story i will take the poll results and go from the most votes to the one that i finish next, and so on till all my stories are complete._**

_so please go on my profile and vote! i will keep the poll up for the month starting to day._

_Thank you so much for your reviews and help! :)_

**_Vote please!!!!!_**


End file.
